Pre-hung door assemblies are commonly installed in rough openings of newly constructed and/or renovated structures, such as houses. Such openings define passageways between adjacent rooms or passageways from the inside of a room to the outside thereof. A pre-hung door assembly typically includes a substantially rectangular door frame having a door slab hingedly attached thereto. The door assembly is configured for attachment within a rough opening formed in a wall, for example in a house, a building, or the like. These pre-hung door assemblies are advantageous in that the frame and the door are pre-aligned, requiring only the frame to be attached and aligned within the rough opening and thus eliminate the steps of aligning and the orienting the door to the frame.
However, when a pre-hung door assembly is being installed, care must be taken to adjust and assure that margin(s) between the frame and the door slab remain within predetermined tolerances in order to provide the desired seal around the perimeter of the door sklab. Typical installation requires opening of the door or having two persons to adjust the margins (by shimming) before permanently fixing the frame within the rough opening. In a typical two-person operation, one person, on the outside of the door, places the door assembly in place, and another person, on the inside of the door, checks the margins and shims the door slab to adjust for the proper margins. In a typical one-person operation, the person installs the door assembly from the outside, and then must go to the other side of the door assembly to adjust the margins.
Therefore, there remains a need for a pre-hung door assembly with a simplified installation process which allows for permanent fixing of the frame and its attached door to the rough wall opening without requiring an adjustment of the door margins during installation while allowing the installation process to take place from only one side of the door.